ultimate_xmen_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Sinister
Nathaniel Essex is a scientist whom was born in the 19th Century. After years of research in the field of genetics, Nathaniel managed to enhance himself thanks to his work revolving around the ancient Mutant Apocalypse and his Horsemen, who's views on Social Darwinism he shared. Becoming the immortal Mister Sinister, he is perhaps the greatest geneticist in the world with skills including cloning, creating, enhancing, and controlling Mutants. With his vast intellect and knowledge of Mutant biology, Nathaniel created the Essex Corporation to help him in his goal of creating a new breed of "perfect" Mutants. Biography Powers and Abilities Genetic Enhancements Using Mutant DNA: Following genetic alteration using the ancient legacy of Apocalypse, Sinister possesses a wide array of powers. Over the years, Sinister has used the genetic material of other Mutants to grant himself a vast array of powers. * Cellular Shape-Shifting: Mister Sinister possesses the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of any one he wishes. He once reduced himself into a semi-liquid state. He has total control of his body allowing him to control his muscles (and even his pain). He can also create weapons or clothing from his body, assume the forms and abilities of animals, and also divide himself in multiple forms. Enabled via Implanted X-Gene taken from the bio-molecular meta-morph Courier. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Mister Sinister is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary Human. Sinister can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs or organs, but his healing factor has been compared to that of Wolverineand his healing factor has allowed him to reconstruct his body from almost nothing so his feats suggest that he can. * Superhuman Stamina: Mister Sinister's muscles produce considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary Humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. * Superhuman Speed: Mister Sinister is capable of running at speeds far greater than those of the finest Human athlete. His speed can be further enhanced by the use of his ability to fly. * Superhuman Durability: Mister Sinister's muscles and tissues are far more durable than those of an ordinary man allowing him to resist gunshots, physical damage, shocks and energy blasts. However, he has been hurt by Cyclops´s blast in the past. His durability can be enhanced by his regeneration ability, telekinesis, and force fields. * Superhuman Strength Mister Sinister possesses superhuman strength, which may be a product of his shape-shifting. Sinister is able to press lift within two to ten ton range, perhaps more. He can also access his telekinesis to enhance his physical strength. * Superhuman Reflexes: Sinister's reflexes and agility are enhanced to levels that are beyond the Human body's natural limits. * Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. Mister Sinister is resistant to other's telepathic powers. Sinister is considered one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, manifesting the following abilities: ** Mental Paralysis: He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis and project pain into the minds of others. ** Mind Control: He is capable of controlling the minds of others, but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. He can also manipulate memories, creating new ones or erasing others, such as he as done with his clones and also alter perceptions and appearances. * Dilate Power: He has the ability to mentally paralyze a foe he's touching and the ability to psionically "turn off" the superpowers of any Mutant, creating a mental block. He can also create mental links with others and even to objects and locations like the bases he has used over the years. * Telekinesis: He possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and psionically manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy. He can “lift” as much as ten tons of weight and possibly even more and can achieve other effects. * Concussive Blasts: Mister Sinister can fire blasts of concussive force from his hands, eyes or from the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough to match Cyclops´s energy blasts at their full power for a considerable period of time and have a great destructive power. * Force Fields: Mister Sinister can erect multiple force barriers to repel, reflect and defend against incoming onslaughts, they are potent enough to stand against Cyclops's optic blasts with ease. He normally uses them on a personal level but it is assumed he can not only increase and decrease the protection level but also enhance the size of the shield to englobe others and even entire areas. * Flight: Sinister has shown he can use his telekinesis on himself to accommodate flight, his top speed is unknown. * Teleportation: Mister Sinister has exhibited the ability to teleport over large distances, however Beast believes this is a function of his headquarters and this fact remains to be cleared. * Technology Interface: Mister Sinister is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. * Immortality: Mister Sinister is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging and disease and he can rapidly regenerate almost any damaged bodily tissue. However, it was possible for him to be killed. He also doesn't require food, water, or even air to breathe and can survive indefinitely in a complete vacuum. Category:Villains Category:Essex Corporation Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Weapon X Category:Oxford University Category:Brutes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutates Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Immortals